


How will I know

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader Insert, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baker - Freeform, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a normal person. You work in a bakery/cafe and the avengers love your cakes. And steve likes more than the cakes ;). This is how he tries to find out if you like him.</p><p>Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were humming to your music as you baked the strawberry shortcake cheesecake for the mysterious customer. All you got was a note of the order and the avengers tower address. You got paid handsomely. You also never minded it because you got to see the avengers. Captain america saved your friend (remember the waitress in avengers assemble that's the friend) but you never got to thank him. Mainly because you're unbelievably shy. "There done" you squealed proudly. You switched off the lights and closed the bakery before making your way to the avengers tower trying very carefully not to trip. You baked so many cakes for the avengers that the guards knew you personally. "Hey (y/n)" smiled agent hill as you ran into the elevator. You smiled politely secretly excited. The doors slide open to reveal the chaos that is the avengers relaxed; thor eating a poptart, natasha sat with Bruce, clint in the vents and steve talking to bucky. "Thanks (y/n) you really outdid yourself" you blushed as tony complimented your baking. You only managed to stutter a thanks. "How about you stay for dinner as thanks for personally delivering the cakes." You weren't sure. These people were out of your world. When the biggest problem for you is a burnt cake theirs is the world getting destroyed by evil people. "That would be lovely thank you Mr stark". "However I don't have anything to wear" you looked down at your flour covered clothes. "We can help you" natasha and pepper stood there. They didn't take no for an answer as they dragged you into natasha's room.

"Capsicule, stop ordering bloody cakes. I want to fit into my suit you know" tony glared at steve who was scratching his head sheepishly. "I thought thor likes cake--" "Brother steve I do but don't use me as an excuse" thor pointed a fork at the blushing steve. "She's so pretty and sweet. It's the best time of the day seeing her" he stammered. The men all groaned at the hopeless romantic before them. "Gramps go and ask her on a date. Stop wasting my money on delicious cake" tony tried to say while trying to fight for the cake with the god of thunder."how will I know if she likes me back".  "Do you think thor knew that Jane liked him? I didn't know pepper liked me back. Stop being a pussy" steve blush deepened at the vulgar language. "Listen steve if you don't ask her on a date" Clint said jaw on the floor. The rest of the male avengers turned to see you.  Your hair flowed down your back like a waterfall of silk. You work a backless (y/f/c) cocktail dress. Your make up brought out the colour of your eyes and accent your natural beauty. You wore heels being 5ft 1 but they also accentured your long legs. You saw all the guys staring at you causing you to trip down the stairs in nerves. You were waiting for the cool floor to cool down your blush but all you felt was heat as you stared at steve. "Mr rogers I'm so terribly sorry"you rambled wanting to dissappear right at that moment. "Call me steve". "Guys are you done eye fucking? Can we go and eat" tony moaned. 

"Okay (y/n) could you go with gramps on his bike so we don't need to take another car. Before you could answer the car drove away leaving you with the blushing mess that was captain america. He smoothly got on the bike. "M'am?" He held out his hand helping you on the bike. "What do I hold onto?" You whispered causing steve to shiver. "Umm if you want around my waist" he mumbled like a teenager. Cautiously you wrapped your arms around the taunt waist that was your crush. Steve was mentally screaming in joy as the sweet hottie leaned into him. His cologne wafted into your nose causing you to smile hugging him tighter.  Breathe steve, steve tried to stop his body from well getting excited. He was wearing jeans and tight ones at that.

When they finally got to the restaurant you took steves arm gasping at the food admiring the detail. You were so nervous you drank what you thought was just coke but unknown to you tony asked the waiters to give you rum and coke 'to loosen up the poor girl'. "OMG it's like having an orgasm for the mouth" you moaned causing steve to get harder. Loki was just smirking at the chaos. It was like Christmas for him. Pepper was telling tony off for  spiking your drink compating him with a perv. Some music started to play. "This is my jam" you squealed happily dragging clint to dance. "Should of been quicker" Clint smirked at the puppy eyed super solider. "Don't let Robin hood steal yo girl" tony pushed steve into you. The dj changed the song to a slow song (maybe sexual healing by Marvin gaye). Steves palms were sweaty and they only got worse dancing with the girl of his dream. The night ended when Bruce started dancing on the table singing that the green giant theme tune.

The next day 

You woke up with a pounding head. 'Where am i?' You groaned. "Hey ( y / n ) umm natasha said to give you this" Clint walked in with aspirin and water. "Thank you Mr barton". Clint knew about steve was probably eardropping. "Oh call me clint since we got to know each other on a rather personal level last night" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Alright that's it" steve ran in only in towel. "(Y / n ) I really like you and the reason why you make so many cakes for us is because I order them because it's my favourite part of the day seeing you" he blushed holding his breath. You were trying to find your mind after witnessing his abs. "I like you also" you whispered meekly. "What?" He came closer "oh for fuck sakes she said she likes you back you lucky fucker. Do you need a hearing aid?.now go and kiss that beautiful girl" Clint pushed the babbling steve into you. 

"And kids that is how I met your father" you smiled at the still blushing captain america. 

The end

 

 

 


	2. Holding onto heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a long time. Writers block and school. Exams are coming up :( I love the comments btw and I guess that's why I'm writing this. 
> 
> It's been months since that night. You still feel his lips pressed against yours. But your bakery has got spotted and now you been offered a job. An amazing dream job. In the UK. Is your dream a resonabe price for holding onto heaven?
> 
> I'm probably gonna edit this several times and stuff
> 
> Enjoy xD

Holding onto heaven 

You were scrubbing down the counters, shoulders aching and feet about to drop off. Your bakery has got a lot of attention ever since that night. You were the 'mysterious girl' on the back of captain americas bike. Lips branded by the cool yet hot kiss.For many months you dreamt of him coming into the bakery to retrieve another kiss. He was your drug, your desire, your heaven. 'Stupid me, why would he go for you?'  You murmured angrily punishing the counter with the brill pad. "What has that poor counter done to you?" A mexican voice rang out as you looked up. He was about 5ft 5 with hazel eyes crinkling with mischief. "It just has been one of those days" you smiled. Stop it you scolded yourself. Why? It's not like HE is coming back is it? After several months you haven't seen him. Not even a text message. "Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of your face. "Sorry what can I help you with?" You got a notepad ready to hear his order chasing away the bitter sadness in your head. "I was wondering if I could propose you with a business offer. I'm rodrigo Williamson--" you dropped your notepad. "Alex Williamson, you mean the alex Williamson, baker of violet hill bakery in mexico. The one who has bakeries over the world. The youngest baker to win international baker three times in row?!" You stared dumbstruck. He scratched his head sheepishly. "Umm yeah I was wondering if I could propose a business offer. Over dinner because frankly I'm starving." 

You slipped into f/c dress after drying your hair keeping it natural. After you put flats  on squealing like a fan girl. Alex freaking Williamson wants to discuss a business deal. It's also not bad that he is good looking. Tanned, brown hair, cheek bones and his eyes. Suddenly you realised the time, running out of your apartment oblivious to the letter on your doorstep that had the avengers personal stamp on it....

"Miss _____ I want you to run the bakery in London. But not as my employee but as my business partner" rodrigo's accent lulled you into a daze. You stopped strolling and looked him. "Me but why? I run a small bakery in new York. There are thousands bakers with more experience than me." You started fretted but suddenly you stopped. A cool hand cupped your face gently. " y/n you bake with passion and with a spark. Experience doesn't compensate for that" this was it .the big league, and in England. "I'll do it. When do I begin?" Rodrigo smirked "we can start tonight there is a flight. I can have your belongings delivered and your bakery can be sold or you can still own it. And you can stay in my apartment in London." You giggled; bubbles of joy floating into the new york night sky.

You rushed into your apartment, dashing around for clothes, passport and then you noticed it. The letter. Bold writing contrasted with the cream envelope. Should you open it? "Y/ n  we are gonna be late for your adventure" Rodrigo hugged you from behind snatching the letter. "No time for this read it on the plane" and with the other hand he dragged you to the car leaving behind your broken heart.

 

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, i'm your pilot for this flight to London. The sky is great and we should be in London for local time of 8 am. So sit back and enjoy your flight." The intercom tinged off as you gazed at the grey tarmac with the workers throwing bags onto other planes.  The plane started to move sending chills of excitement up your spine as you gripped rodrigo's hand tightly not noticing the blush on his cute face. 

The seat belt sign went off as you gazed at the grey fluffy clouds. "(Cute misprouncation of name)  oh here is your letter" Rodrigo smiled as butterflies escaped into your stomach. "Thanks". Nervously you ripped it open revealing :

_dear y/n,_

_I just want to start off with I hope you're in good health. I'm sorry I haven't  gotten to see you, at this moment I'm returning from a mission. A very top secret one. I couldn't tell anyone. I hope once I get back you could honour me with your company. It was you that got me through it. I could understand if you never want to see me again. I love you miss f/n. I didn't want to say it like this. I was hoping it would be like the movies natasha showed me. But I couldn't live without telling you even if you don't return my feelings. That night, that kiss. When you said you liked me back. I want to wake up to that face every morning. To kiss those lips. Let me hold onto heaven one time. Please._

_Forever yours_

_Steve rogers_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I added rodrigo in. He is based on the character in 'mozart in the jungle' (which I don't own just like the avengers) and I thought he was too cute and perfect to be part of this.   
> So enjoy and I love the comments btw it just makes writing this 10x more fun.

 

He couldn't contain himself. 4 months fighting bad guys to see you. Every day was torture. He couldnt even send you a message. But it doesn't matter now as he stood in front of your apartment door with white lillyies in his right hand. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door which swung open to reveal a bare apartment. Fear shot into his system maybe she is at the bakery. He rushed out, not bothering driving. He imagined you turning to see who the next customer is. The man whose heart you have. He bet not the only man but he was the one who you said you liked. Nothing would beat waking up to you. Not even your cakes. He ran up to the bakery opening the door breathing in the sweet homely smell. "Hello can I help you?" Said a woman with a nasal voice wearing too much makeup. "I was wondering if I could talk to y/n" his voice cracking as he stared at the kitchen door. "Shes not here" "when will she be back?". Steve looked around. "Umm she's not coming back, she has gone to London since she was offered a job with violet hill. " steve didn't hear the rest as he ran out calling tony to get the jet ready .

"Y/n we're in London" Rodrigo shook the petite beauty shoulder gently. Your right hand crushing the letter. "Mhmm" you yawned picking up your satchel which was soon stolen by rodrigo. "Welcome to England. How about we go to the apartment first so you can sleep for a bit" you stared at him groggy nodding your head. Rodrigo picked up holding you like damsel in distress; his cologne soon serenading you to sleep. About 2 cat naps wor worth of sleep you found yourself at a vanilla coloured door. "Here I got someone to make a key for you" Rodrigo dangled a key that had a tiny cupcake charm dangling on it. He is such a nice guy you thought would it be too bad to date him? The door swung open revealing a cosy apartment with floor length windows showing a beatifiul view of London. On the wall there was photos of rodrigo with family and when he opened his bakery. But your personal favourite was a close up of him putting on sugar work onto a mousse. The look of his face was like a surgeon pulling out a clot in someone's heart. "Ahh that is me in mexico. Anna Maria took it of me" "anna Maria" you looked at him. "She is my ex wife and a very talented chef. She came into my bakery since she was in mexico looking for companies to supply ingredients for her restaurant." He looked to the window at the fond memory. "What happened?" You stood closer to him gently putting your hand onto his shoulder. "She is famous for her passion of food but also her erratic behaviour. One day she found out I won international baker and she felt I was no longer baking for the reward of the customers happiness but for the money. She packed up and left for Paris that night. Only leaving her wedding ring, divorce papers and that photo" you stared at the sad man before you. "Anyway let's head to the bakery Ill get you a coffee" he smiled pulling you away from the photo.

 "Okay no peeking" Rodrigo had his warm hands over your eyes and his sweet smell of tea floating around you. Is this not what couples do? Not leaving the other person confused and heartbroken. Dammit you were so occupied with your thoughts you didn't notice rodrigo taking his hands away from your eyes. How long were you stood there? Judging from rodrigo's worried face. "Y/n do you not like it?" His accent thickening nervously. "No its perfect" the walls were pale lilac with black and white vintage photos. The furniture was mint green and the floor was black and white tiled. "The kitchen is in there" Rodrigo pointed to rose pink double doors. (You can change the decorative scheme if you want) you stepped to the doors and peeked in like a child trying to catch santa in the act. Every baking gadget was in there including your trusty kenwood. A inherited one from your grandmother. "Rodrigo this can't be for me" you turned to face him surprised how close he was to you. His eyes had gold specks in them as if someone flicked a paintbrush at them. "So y/n is there anyone I shojld be jealous of?" He gently tucked a rogue hair behind your ear. Speak! You shouted in your mind to your tongue. Tell him that captain america has claimed your heart. Tell him the truth. The truth? What was the truth? Captain america messed with your heart then expects you to wait. You had nothing to show for it expect a broken heart and a letter. So what was the truth? "Umm I..." Rodrigo dragged his slightly glazed eyes to your lips which you were biting consciously. In your mind the warning bells were ringing. This was your chance to say no. Yet nothing was said as his lips neared yours teasingly. "Umm excuse me can I get any service please?" Icy flooded your body as you turned to see him leaning up against the wall. A playful smirk forced on his lips but his eyes empty as if all the emotions was washed away by tears.

Mr steve rogers 


	4. Love in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cliff hanger last chapter....sorry :') please comment ideas where you want the story to go and everything.....anyway let's get to the summary shall we?
> 
> Your lips were about to touch rodrigo's. Then he came back. A letter you could ignore the words could be locked away. A 6ft 7 super solider on the other hand... what's gonna happen? 
> 
> Enjoy XD

 

You forgot how tall he was. You only saw him in ordinary clothes once yet somehow he makes then to appear like his uniform. His brown leather jacket that you dreamed of being wrapped around when you got cold along with one of his arms. Finally his face; that traditional haircut that he of course managed to pull off with a rebel piece of hair taunting you to stroke his hair. His lips looked soft and faintly pink. Then you met his eyes that startled you as they were already staring at you. "I'm sorry were closed" a mildly annoyed rodrigo tutted. "It's okay I came here to see y/n" steve smiled at you in a way that made you skin tingle. "Y/n how do you know this man?" Rodrigo turned to you his arm snaking around your waist causing steve to tense up. Good you smiled inside. "Oh steve is just a friend from new york. You heard of the avengers?" The word friend smacked steve in the face. Friend? What the fuck? Rodrigo used his othe hand to hold out for steve to shake it. " oh yeah of course captain america?" Steve begrudgingly shook the midgets hand putting enough pressure to cause some discomfort. "Listen Rodney? Can I take y/n for a quick walk" you turned to rodrigo "I'll be back. Can't wait for the tour" you kissed rodrigo's cheek lingering enough to make both of the men's blood boil. One in lust and one in anger.

"So I see you have moved on " steve grumbled kicking a stone. " Don't you dare Mr roger. You made me feel worthless. Do you think the letter will solve this? How many letters will I have to read? What if one day instead of getting a letter from you I get one saying that I will never recieve a letter from you again? I can't be that girl. I cant wait any longer. You're asking too much steve." The super solider head slumps in defeat. You lean to kiss his cheek as he turns to look at you and your lips touch. At that moment it was just you two. Two people in love sharing an embrace. You knew it had to end. As you lean back you began to cradle his tear framed face. His hands secures yours in place. "Don't do this y/n." His puppy eyes nearly persuades you. "Steve let me go" you tug your hands out of their entrapment. Don't turn back y/n you whisper. After a few feet you turn to look. Just one look. A look couldn't hurt. How wrong you were, your heart crumpled like paper. He was a ghost; lost in a world of lovd. Did you want to run to him? Yes. Did you want to say that everything you said was a lie? Yes. But then you be lying. Your biggest fear is that one day it will be on the news. Captain america died in combat. No pain would match it. Well that may be a lie. This moment would rival it....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one.may edit the ending and sorry for making clint seen a bit cocky..


End file.
